Photo Frame
by gkdlblbld
Summary: So why couldn't they be there? Because their lives didn't SUCK.  Clare/OC Eli/Clare, later. Maybe. If Eli didn't die. Hehe.
1. Just Us

Clare's POV:

I stared at the diamond on my hand. Never in my twenty six years, did I think I would get married to Brayden Syn. He looked like Brad Pitt, but without the dingy beard and with darker hair. I hadn't changed much since high-school, same blue eyes, same height, though my hair was dyed a shade slightly browner than my original auburn. I kept every single one of my pictures, they were always there for a good laugh.

There was one in particular, and it was the only picture I didn't laugh at. I felt stressed, with all the memories racing back.

It was just Eli and I, sitting by a tree, laughing. it stings my stomach to look at it, because I miss him. Not in that way, but I want to be friends with him.

When we broke up, I never told him why. The reason was because I thought I was holding him back. I'd stayed pure for four years of our relationship, and when he merely suggested it, and I rejected, I couldn't help but feel plagued with guilt and regret.

And here I thought I'd listen to my mom when she said too late for regrets.

But now I'm happy, I have a fiance, and my own apartment. I'm going to move in with Brayden, but probably after the honeymoon. I had the keys to his house, and vice versa.

I jammed my keys out of the ignition, and unlocked his door. When I got inside, there was a brunette lacking any clothing. I dropped my jaw, and left silently.

He was cheating on me. I drove out to the park and just sat my head on the steering wheel and sobbed. I got a phone call from Brayden.

"Hello?" I asked with a cracked voice.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, with alcohol lingering in his voice. Oh god, he told me he didn't drink!

I hung up, lacking things to say. I reached into the glove box and pulled out my photo album.

I landed on a picture of Adam, Alli, Jenna, Dave, Eli, Wesley, and Drew. I laughed weakly.

"Hey, why can't you be there when I need you?" I asked, a little embarassed to be talking to it.

But I could answer those questions.

Adam? Still living in Toronto, but off to bigger and better things. Married to Fiona, I think that was her name. Professional music manager, as he always dreamed.

Alli? Went to live with her family in India ten years ago. Haven't seen her since. We emailed, but that stopped.

Jenna? After K.C got busted for drug possession, Jenna and the kid moved closer to the prison.

Dave and Wesley? Believe it or not, they got married six years ago. But sadly, they were both shot in a holdup, and Dave died. Wesley was left in a wheelchair.

Drew? College football. Can't say it surprised me.

Eli?

Eli...

"Eli." I said out loud.

I don't know. Left after I dumped him, I have no idea where he went. Come to think of it, I don't even know if he ever left. I just didn't see him.

So why couldn't they be there?

'Cause their lives didn't SUCK.

**I hate it but I'm bored at mi padre's casa.**

**Review pleazccchhh!**


	2. Hungover

**I smell a wedding!**

Clare's POV:

I turned around in a small circle, examining myself in the full length mirror. My dress was frankly boring, just a white strapless gown, no pattern, no nothing. I picked it out without a care, because we'd get divorced anyway. My hair was down, because I looked weird with the swirl.

I sighed. Brayden's 'boss' that was at his house yesterday was sitting front row. I shook my head, shed a tear, then fixed my makeup. I heard the music, and made my way down. Brayden was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful." he whispered. I said nothing.

"I can't do this." I said inaudibly.

"Hm?" he said. I opened my mouth to speak, but then I remembered the priest was speaking. "I do." Brayden said. He began reading the same thing for me.

"I can't do this." I said shaking my head. He looked confused, and still hadn't heard me.

"Clare Edwards, do you take him to be your husband, till death do you part?"

"No."

I heard loud gasps from the crowd. Brayden rolled his eyes.

"Babe, what gives?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ask your boss!" I shouted. I exited through the double doors and went to my car. I cried on my steering wheel, and looked at the picture from yesterday.

"I really need you guys." I announced. I changed into sweats and Eli's old t-shirt, and went to The Dot. I ordered a large coffee, and while I was waiting, I heard a familiar voice.

"Nice shirt, Blue Eyes."

I turned around.

"E-Eli." I said.

He smirked. "Thanks for noticing."

I faked a laugh, then rested my head in my hands. He sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes. I shook my head.

"So, how are you?" I asked. He seemed to consider this.

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm uh, I'm okay."

Bull.

"So, where ya been?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Um, here? I work with Adam in the record company."

Gee, I could've guessed that.

I nodded. "You?"

"Accountant. Worst. Job. Ever." I laughed. His eyes locked with mine. He started to lean in, and I didn't object. I took in a gasp, but I was disappointed by Eli's ringtone. "Ugh, it's Adam. I gotta go, see you around?"

I nodded.

"Tell Adam I said hi." I said with a smile. He left, and I kind of watched him from behind.

Screw Brayden, I want Eli.

**Claaaare, you dirty bird!**


	3. Author's Notee, shyeaah

**Why, thank you, livetowrite4, for being THE ONLY ONE to review.**

**livetowrite is awesome, hope ya sleep well tonight. Haha.**

**New policy: At least two reviews per chapter, not including the first two. If I get one more, I'll write.**

**Kapeesh?**

**Hehe.**

**Peesh.**


	4. No Pressure, Just Dinner

**Hahaa, I love you guys!**

**livetowrite4- it counts =)**

**Nekaaa- Hahaa, why, thank you! It means alot.**

**Peetalova123-Lol thank you sooo very much!**

**Enjoy guys!**

**By the way, if your penname was mentioned above, this chapter is partially dedicated to youu.**

Clare's POV:

I stared at the wedding invitation of Adam and Fiona. This was at least two years ago, and I remember how much fun it was.

Flashback:

_Fiona stared uneasily at herself in the mirror. "I don't know, I don't think it looks good."_

_I shook my head. "Shut the hell up, you look gorgeous. I'm just sorry Holly J. couldn't make it." This made her frown. Her and Holly J. had been best friends since senior year, but when Holly J.'s mom caught her with drugs, she told her mom they were Fiona's. They haven't spoken since._

_Fiona shrugged. "Well, now I have you,Adam, and on any other day, Eli." she sighed. I ignored the last one and pulled her into a hug._

_"I'm seriously happy for you. Adam deserves you." I said, triggering her flashy grin._

_A pair of arms snaked around her waist._

_"Calling you beautiful would be an understatement." he said. Adam. She smacked his hand away, and shook her head disapprovingly._

_"Adam, Adam, Adam. Don't you know it's bad luck to see me before the wedding?" she scolded playfully._

_"This is the wedding, Fi." He shot back. She laughed and kissed his cheek before exiting her dressing room. I glared at Adam._

_"Hurt her, and you will be personally torn to shreds." _

_He let out a chuckle. "I told Eli the same thing." _

_I was about to ask, but he left for the wedding._

_...DINNER THING..._

_Fiona laughed as Adam told one of his cheesy puns. A cute friend of Adam's joined us at the table. He flashed a grin in my direction._

_"Hey, I'm Brayden." he introduced. I smiled._

_"Clare."_

_"You look hot." he said. I blushed, and at the time, it didn't even occur to me that he was just being a pig. I stared down at my outfit. A strapless, mint green dress, with a belted waist. There was a black flower on the belt, and I had low heels to match._

I hadn't noticed I was laughing while thinking of this until it turned into me crying. I chuckled and wiped my eyes.

I stared at my phone.

"Hey, you should come over tonight. You know, for dinner, or something. Only if you want to. You don't have to. No pressure." I laughed. Did I still make Eli this nervous. I quickly responded, and picked out an outfit. I chose a maroon dress, with spaghetti straps and a faded floral pattern. I paired it with a black sweater, and black 3" heels that Alli left here before she left.

I guess she didn't need those in India.

I stared at my clock impatiently until six rolled around. I hopped in my car, and then it occured to me that I didn't know where Eli lived. Damn! I should've tried to find it. I went to his old house, and was surprised to see a run-down looking Morty in the driveway. I laughed, and remembered all the things we did in Morty.

**A/N: No, not the 'hibity dibity'. (- If you don't know what that means, watch What I Like About You some more.)**

Eli opened the door and his eyes widened. "Wow, uh, you look great." he said, clearing his throat. I smiled. "Thanks, you too." He smirked at the compliment, and it wasn't until then that I realized his outfit. His usually dark ensemble was replaced with a heather gray button down, gray skinny jeans, and of course, his guitar pick necklace. I wasn't expecting that to go.

"Shall we eat?" he asked, gesturing inside. I nodded.


	5. Kiss It Off

**livetowrite4- Dude, I freaking love you.**

**Azula Felinae- Hehee, watch and learn.**

**Enjoy peopleee.**

Clare's POV:

I stepped into Eli's house, and was shocked by his choice of color. Light blue walls in the living room, a beige color in the kitchen. There was a table full of food.

"You cook?" I gasped in disbelief. He smirked and nodded.

"Well, that explains why they call me Chef Eli!" he teased. My jaw dropped open while I thought of a snarky comment to shoot him back with.

"I had my money on mortician." I said with a floppy smirk of my own. I gasped to myself, remembering what happened last time I smirked in front of him.

_"Very funny, Edwards." he said after my teasing. I smirked. He gave me a heeding eye._

_"Careful there, I might kiss your smirk off." he warned._

_I leaned in closer. "I'd like to see you try." I snickered._

_"Maybe I will." he said, pressing his lips to mine. When he went to pull away, I yanked him in closer. He didn't object, simply stated, he just pulled me in even closer, if that were possible. My hands rubbed against his neck, making him moan against my lips. I turned us around so his back was against the wall. He shook his head, not breaking our liplock, and flipped us back over. I sighed, and figured I would lose that battle anyway. His tongue asked for entrance, and to taunt him, I denied access. So he just went to gnaw on my bottom lip._

I shook my head, clearing all racy thoughts. He seemed to have noticed. "Bad dream?" he asked. I shook my head, eyes wide, only to earn a smirk from him.

Well, I was feeling bold tonight.

"Careful, I might kiss your smirk off." I said, mimicking him.

"I'd like to see you try." he said softly. I backed him up into the wall, and crashed my lips to his. He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me in so I was basically on him. I licked his bottom lip, and he obliged. Our tongues danced and mine won.

**A\N: Hell yeah, girlpower.**

I walked us over to his couch, where I yanked his collar. He fell onto the couch, on top of me. Perfect. I felt my hand crawl down his chest. Wait, stop! What was I doing?

As much as my head told me to stop, my heart just told me it was an involuntary action. My fingers curled up in his shirt, and felt for his abs. He smirked against my lips. His fingers played the hem of my shirt, not daring to go any further. Yet I placed his hands at the ends of my breasts.

I was about to pull off his shirt when...

His phone rang.

Eli got off of me and checked his phone. He looked worried, as if it were any emergency. Still breathless, he huffed out an annoyed breath. "Damnit, Adam." I arched an eyebrow, and looked at the phone.

"Hey. -Adam."

I laughed. Adam was a dork, an awkward pathetic dork. But I still love him like a brother.

I blushed lightly. "S-sorry about that." I sighed.

"Well, I could say I didn't enjoy it," he started. My head dipped in sadness. "But, I'd be lying." I looked up to meet his smirk. I smiled.

"Look Eli, when we broke up, it was because I thought you wanted things I wasn't giving you." I explained. He seemed to get the hint.

"Clare, I never cared about the sex. All I wanted was to prove how much I love you." he said. I shot him a look of confusion.

"You mean, loved?" I corrected. He shrugged and shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean that. I still love you Clare. And I'll never have sex again if it means being with you. He said, brushing hair from his face.

This is your chance, Clare. Let him know you're here to stay.

"Mm...that won't be necessary." I said. He was clearly not getting the hint.

"Take me." I ordered. He raised his eyebrows in shock. He shook his head.

**Ooh, cliffy. Next chapter is the last one, and it will be amazingly short. I could've just put it here, but I'm stubborn.**


	6. The Beginning of Forever

**_Let's recap, shall we?_**

"Take me."

He shook his head.

**Awwh, hell nah!**

**Read.**

General POV:

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." Clare said, her voice breaking.

Eli grabbed her arm gently.

"I love you, I really do. But you made a promise, a promise to stay pure until marriage."

"Engagement." she corrected. He nodded.

"So, I have an idea that benefits us both." he said, getting down on his knee.

"What are you-" Eli cut her off.

"Clare, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling a box from his pocket. Clare gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. She nodded, uncapable of anything more.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." she cried. He pulled her into a hug, and then looked back. She grinned.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice low and tentative.

She nodded. "I love you."


	7. Sequel, anyone?

**_Lol you guys are so amazing!_**

**_Do you want a sequel? Maybe a series of oneshots? Tell me!_**


End file.
